The Game's End 2: A Rose And A Storm
by SnowStormInSummer
Summary: The story of Clemaria Tyrell, fighting to be the Queen of Westeros, and her part in bringing about an end to the Game of Thrones. Margaery/Tommen, Garlan&OC friendship. Rated T for violence.
1. Schemer

**A/N: So! You came back for more Game's End. Thank you very much. Great to have you all reading this, I never imagined I would have so many readers. Enjoy!**

Margaery

Joffrey was dead. Everyone was pointing the finger at Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark, but everyone also knew that it had not been them. They were too intelligent to be so obvious. It was a set-up.

Now that Joffrey was unavailable, she imagined that her grandmother would arrange for her to marry Tommen. He seemed like a sweet boy, and she thought it might be quite nice to married to him, especially when you compared him to his brother.

Her cousin, Clemaria, had left for the Reach several months ago. To her surprise, both Garlan and Loras had gone with her. Margaery had begged her brothers to stay, but they had answered her with sad smiles and excuses about urgent matters to attend to. No-one ever told her anything.

One evening, she was walking in the gardens of the Red Keep, when she saw Willas hurrying towards her as fast as his lame leg would let him.

"Brother! How good to see you here!" she exclaimed, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a secluded corner. He opened his mouth to speak, and trumpets sounded throughout the city. He cursed.

"Now the news is out," he muttered. You and I, and Mother, Father and Grandmother, will surely be imprisoned."

"Willas, what is happening?" Margaery asked, impatient that he would not inform her of the events leading to his actions.

"Clemaria and our brothers were not returning to the Reach, Margaery. They were recruiting for an army, and now they have one. Clemaria has set herself up as Queen in Highgarden, and she has declared war on King Tommen."


	2. Queen In Highgarden

**A/N: Soo...hey. Sorry if you don't like the way the plot's going, thanks if you do! Plus have you worked out who the other heads of the dragon are?**

Clemaria

She had very little on her side, but she knew she would win. She had to win. She could not let Rhaegar down. She had Garlan, and Loras, but she needed the rest of her family. She needed Mace and Willas, she needed Olenna, Alerie and Margaery. If she had House Tyrell, she would have House Vyrwel, House Oakheart, House Hightower, House Crane, House Tarly, House Redwyne, House Rowan, House Fossoway and House Mullendore. Maybe even House Florent, too, although the fact that Stannis Baratheon's wife, Selyse, was a Florent meant that their loyalty was dubious. Although maybe, if she got Florent, she would manage to coax in Baratheon and their sworn houses.

She looked around at her army, and felt ashamed. Most of them were young boys from the Reach who wanted a brawl, or who wanted a monarch from their own Kingdom. There were some mercenaries too. She had been reluctant to hire sellswords, as she felt that it was dishonourable, but Loras had persuaded her that it was necessary.

They had set up a war camp in the grounds of Highgarden. The more experienced fighters were training those who were new to war, and she saw Garlan and Loras doing their bit to train the soldiers. They really believed in this war of hers. Their _unquestioning_ loyalty made her feel desperate to deserve them. She vowed to herself that if she became Queen - no, when, not if, it was her future, not merely some possibility - she would be peaceful, forge new alliances, and bring the Kingdom to prosperity.

One thing though, was preying on her mind. It was said that the Prince That Was Promised would be born the blood of the dragon, amidst salt and smoke. Pand then Clemaria remembered the story of her birth - how the salt bags had split and it had covered her and her mother. She smiled.

But the smoke, and the implication that she had to be Targaryen! Rhaegar had said something about a dragon having three heads. Perhaps two other people existed in the world, one born amidst smoke, one the blood of the dragon. And even if there were not, she had been given the dream. The vision. She would obey the slaughtered prince.

She wrote passionate letters to her family members in King's Landing, begging them to return home and pledge themselves to her cause, and set riders with them. They returned still carrying the letters, and with the news that her entire family in King's Landing had been imprisoned because of her rebellion.

That was when she knew what to do. She wrote other letters, to her kin in their strongholds across the Reach, inviting them to come and raise the banner of their house beside her, to free their captive relatives.

_Bring yourselves, your brothers and your sons, your ageing uncles and your sworn swords. Bring your nephews and your wards, your bannermen and your servants, from your squires to your untested apprentice blacksmiths. Let us build a great host, that shall strike fear into Lannister hearts!_

She told Garlan to "empty out" Highgarden, to train and give weapons to every able bodied man.

"We will have no need for assistant bakers in our war, nor for boot polishers, tailors, and scribes," she told him.

She soon received responses from the other free Tyrells. She had expected a few pledges of allegiance with most ignoring her, but not a single letter was sent but got a reply, and a favourable one at that!

She told her older cousin to stay behind to welcome the arriving Lords and train the men. She and Loras had a very important journey to undertake. They were heading to the Stormlands, to seek out Nina Flowers.

Clemaria did not know why, but she felt it was important to have Nina fighting for her. Perhaps later it would become clear what her purpose was.


End file.
